


Tony' Breakdown

by forestwitch



Series: Unfaithful [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Other, Sad, bruce and nat are great friends, save tony guys, why Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwitch/pseuds/forestwitch
Summary: Tony catches Steve cheating and retreat to a cabin inorder to escape his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys sry i haven't posted in actually a year so please forgivemy writing. this is a single part of a dream I had and I really want to write my entire dream as a FanFic but its gna take some time. I wrote this so I wouldn't forget the dream; think of this as a drabble because its a gna be a long ride when i have to write the whole fic. k thx

It's been a few weeks since I last saw Steve -- I was coming home to the tower when I saw him headed back to someone's apartment hand in hand laughing through the streets. I tried to deny it though; the notion that my Steve would ever cheat on me… But when he came home from what he called going to the gym, and smelled of colognes unknown to me - I lost it. That night when he went to bed I packed what few belongings that were of importance and in hysteria flew my suit to the last remote house that I knew of.

As I clutched on blankets cold, in a unfamiliar house, that brought me little to no comfort. I laid for what felt like weeks; time was a blur as the only company that I had was a rudimentary AI that I had built to take care of this small lakeside house, and the alcohol that I had stocked all my houses with. Sitting in house that I bought right before Steve came into my life, I’ve been thinking about how he made my world such a brighter place, I mean he taught me how to fucking love myself again-- but those memories seem so foreign and distant now.

When I left I was careful to take out the GPS and Jarvis AI in my suit so he couldn’t find me, because I know that that bastard would have torn the world apart to find me; and I'm not going to give him that satisfaction. That didn’t stop him from trying to reach me though; the first calls were scarce and scattered throughout the day, but as time went on, his calls became more frequent and panicked.I dare not listen to his voicemails though, because I knew that if I listened to them I would break beyond repair. If that was even possible. Nat and a few other tried to call me, even Fury called me telling me to hurry up and get these childish feelings out of my head because there were missions that I had to finish. But they didn't know how I felt, they didn’t share the same emotions as me towards Steve; my love… my hate.

Soon days past where I would only get a few calls a day, and although I was glad that he wasn’t bothering me, I did not find solace in thinking that he was forgetting about me. This tore me up and made my blood run cold. It's now been a few weeks since I've disappeared and the calls have all but stopped, I have tried to recompose myself so that I can face Steve and ask him why. Why he felt like I wasn’t enough to satisfy him? What i did wrong that made him look for someone else's love? But I can't... not like this. My clothes are all stiff and my breath reeks of liquor and coffee; if he saw my like this he would be more than disappointed, he would tell me to clean up and get my act together i just know it.

But as I lay here sobbing I can hear a faint knock on the reinforced door that protects this cabin from the wilderness that lies just outside my bubble.

“Tony!” Shouted a array of voices. “Open the door, please we want to help you!”

Trying to focus I soon was able to distinguish the voices that cried outside my cabin. “Nat...Bruce? Is that you?” I was barely able to make any intelligible words as the alcohol still ran thick in my veins.

“Yes Tony it's me and Bruce.” Called Nat “It took me a while but I was able to find you.”

“Yeah dude you are really good at disappearing when you want to.” Laughed Bruce.

I could hear a faint cry come from behind the door as what I imagine was Nat giving Bruce a small punch for his remark. “Leave me alone guys.” I stifled a bit as tears still streamed down my face. “I just want to be alone!” I curled into an even tighter ball as they banged relentlessly on the door. 

It was to no avail though, because before I knew it they were already barging into my room. “OMG Tony!” Nat shouted as she looked around the room. “Have you been living in this mess? There are bottles everywhere.” I couldn’t see her face but I imagined the disgust as she rummaged around trying to clear a path to my bed. “Bruce be careful there are some sharp pieces of glass all over the floor.”

“I’ll try, but I can't promise that I won’t go all hulk if I get sliced on accident.” Bruce's joke made me chuckle through my sobs as the bourbon I drank earlier began to kick in. Bruce soon found his way to my bed, and even though I tried with all my might to push him away, he still pulled me close. “Hey Tony are you alright? Steve told us what he was doing behind your back, we didn't believe it at first because you guys seemed like such a perfect couple, but as time progressed we were all forced to face the truth.”

“We kicked him out of the tower because we want to bring you back home to a safe space.” I could hear the sincerity in Nats voice as she sat opposite Bruce and began to slowly rub my back.

“What! Is he okay? Where is he?” I said in a panic as tears streamed down my face in a quickening pace.. “He may have hurt me but I begrudgingly love him.”

“He’s safe Tony.” Chimed in Bruce.

“He’s staying with fury under strict supervision” Nat said trying to reassure me of Steve's whereabouts. 

I soon found myself flying in a helicopter back to Stark Towers; the city seemed to serine from up here, in this point in time. It was strange, seeing the world continue normally, as my life seemed to stop completely. Landing, Bruce helped guide me to my room as Nat grabbed the sheets and tucked me in.

“Good Afternoon sir, I see that you have returned from your vacation?” Said Jarvis as he began to dim the lights. “Please rest up sir, it's been awhile since you have reached this level of intoxication and it usually takes awhile for your system to clear out.” As Jarvis was talking a class of water was dispensed from the wall to the bedside table.

“Thank you Jarvis.” Said Nat. “This will be much appreciated in the morning.”  
Bruce laid with me as I still sobbed silently into his arms. “Thank you for staying with me Bruce, you and Nat are really great friends.” Still sobbing I was able to finally rest.


End file.
